closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightyear Entertainment/Summary
Background: Lightyear Entertainment is a distributor of independent motion pictures in theaters, on DVD, Blu-ray, Video On Demand, as well as a distributor of music and music videos on CD, DVD, and digital distribution. It was established in the early '80s as a division of RCA, known as RCA Video Productions, before spun off into management buyout in 1987 as its current name Lightyear Entertainment. Lightyear releases movies into theaters directly. After the theatrical run, digital distribution and licensing (including VOD, EST, SVOD and TV)in North America is now conducted through 1091 (formerly called The Orchard). Physical distribution of DVDs and BluRays is through MVD Distribution. From 2010-2018 both digital and physical were through eOne Distribution. From 2008–10, it was through Vivendi/Universal distribution, and, from 1995–2008, through Warner Home Video. From 1991–95, it was distributed through BMG. Lightyear's music business in North America is conducted through Caroline Distribution/Universal Music Group. 'RCA Video Productions' (1984?-1987) Logo: We see a picture of a desert in the sunset. We zoom out so that the desert was enclosed in a TV tube, and we see mountains in a night sky, so the yellow squares from the filmstrip, and the lines from the filmstrip, in the texture of orange leaves, then zooming out. The TV tube changes to water, and the background changes to forest, and we see the words "rvp" in a script font, zooming out in front of flowers as a texture. The yellow squares settle onto lines, making it a filmstrip. The TV tube and yellow squares fades into a blue gradient color, the lines from the filmstrip fade into a cut-out and the "rvp" then turns white. The background then fades into a black-red gradient, and the words "RCA Video Productions" in white, in a Helvetica font fades in below. The logo shines and then the letters of "rvp" flashes. FX/SFX: The zoom out of the logo, the fading, and the shining. All primitive computer animation that was better than the RVP and the first Lightyear Entertainment logos. Music/Sounds: A 8-note violin-line synth theme, which fades into synth tinkling with three chimes and an ascending theme. Availability: Seen on old VHS, Betamax, CEDs and Laserdiscs of the era, including Ray Davies' Return to Waterloo, Music Media's Elvis titles, and releases from RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video's MusicVision label, like Thompson Twins: Single Vision and Eurythmics: Sweet Dreams: The Video Album. The logo does not appear on any of the Jane Fonda workout videos. The logo was later plastered by the Lightyear Entertainment logo on current prints. Editor's Note: None. 'RVP Productions' (1987) Logo: On a white background, we see the "rvp" logo from before, only colored in red, white and outlines, looking like the print version of the logo. Underneath it is the stacked words "PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS" in red. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on Stevie Nicks: Live at Red Rocks. Editor's Note: None. 'Lightyear Entertainment' 1st Logo (1987-Late 2000s) Logo: We see a black screen. Then a page effect occurs with purple borders, and we reveal a yellow background with the white words "LIGHTYEAR" in it. Then a flash then spells out the words "ENTERTAINMENT" in spaced-out letters (ala the second 1982 Vestron Video logo), and in a small font, appearing to fit the width of "LIGHTYEAR". The words "LIGHTYEAR" then flashes. The end result is like this: LIGHTYEAR E N T E R T A I N M E N T Variants: *From 1987 to 1991, the logo was originally referred to as A LIGHTYEAR E N T E R T A I N M E N T Production :with "A" and "Production" flashing after the flash spelling out the words "ENTERTAINMENT" instead of "LIGHTYEAR" *Starting in the late 1990s, the web address "www.lightyear.com" in caps or non-caps fades in below the logo. *A short version exists. FX/SFX: The page flipping, the text flashing. All traditional 2D animation which will evantually become dated by the 2000s. Music/Sounds: *1987-Late 1990s: A '80s synth note with tickling, followed by a synth harp when "ENTERTAINMENT" appears, and the synth note continues. *Late 1990s-Late 2000s: A marching drum theme. Availability: Seen on Lightyear Entertainment releases from the era such as Heaven, The Return of Swamp Thing, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Jailbait and The Gristle. It plasters the old RCA Video Productions logo on '90s prints of its content like Elvis videos. The short version is seen on Jane Fonda's Lower Body Solution. The logo never appeared on either Dinosaucers or other Jane Fonda workout videos, despite having an in-credit notice for the company. Current prints plaster it with the next logo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (Late 2000s-2018?) Logo: On a dark cloudy background, we see multicolored sparks (think the 1994-2000 United Artists logo) moves toward to the screen. The sparks move away, and we see lights, which reveal the text: LIGHTYEAR ENTERTAINMENT The spark flashes, and the text turns into yellow, and the logo flashes, like a neon sign. The logo slowly zooms in. FX/SFX: The sparks moving, the flashing and the zoom in. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: No longer current. Seen on Lightyear releases of the era like Tanna and Thy Will Be Done, and it was also used to plaster the RCA Video Productions and the original Lightyear Entertainment logos on current prints. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2018?- ) Logo: On a stone background, red lines cut out to create the words in white with a flashing red outline: L I G H T Y E A R E N T E R T A I N M E N T The light then shines, and the stone background disappears, revealing the words "LIGHTYEAR" in yellow, and "ENTERTAINMENT" in white. The embers briefly appear in red, until the logo disappears. FX/SFX: The red lines flashing. Music/Sounds: A harp synth theme, not like the 1st logo. Availability: Seen on a few Lightyear movies, like Tanna and Jirga. Used in tandem with the next logo. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2018?- ) Logo: We see a yellow and purple vortex spiraling. It zooms toward the screen and travels across the screen. Then we zoom (or spin in) to reveal the text "LIGHTYEAR" in a yellow tall font, with a yellow light glowing below the "T" and sparks emit throughout the logo. The words "ENTERTAINMENT" appear in white, via lighting effects, in a plain font, down below the word "LIGHTYEAR". Sparks emit throughout the text. The logo then shines, and the vortex continues spiraling. The light then dies down, making the background solid black. FX/SFX: The vortex spiraling, the text appearing. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on recent Lightyear movies, like The Etruscan Smile and Maze. Editor's Note: None. The following is a list of logo candiates used by the company, but not used on any film or trailers: *http://vimeo.com/255319752 *http://vimeo.com/255766351 *http://vimeo.com/255766325 *http://vimeo.com/256332809 *http://vimeo.com/258000554